


板鸭村的爱情故事

by guanggao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanggao/pseuds/guanggao
Summary: 懒得填





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个上个世纪60年代到90年代的故事

我的老家，就在板鸭村，我是这个村里土生土长的人，这个这个村子不咋大，有山有水有树林。邻里们都“和睦”，没事儿就爱嚼舌根儿。

两个主角出生的这一年，是丰收的一年。一天傍晚，天上的晚霞红彤彤的，火烧云也红彤彤的，熟了的高粱也是红彤彤的，村东头的村书记家和村西头曾经旧地主家同时生下来两个孩子，书记给自己白白胖胖的儿子起了个名字叫李琦小名卡卡，没啥文化的老罗看着黑瘦黑瘦的小子，起了一个名字叫罗七小名小小。

虽然两个孩子同一天出生，但是却天差地别。卡卡从小就长得俊俏，白白的浓眉大眼，每天乖乖的跟在妈妈身后，没事就搬个小板凳坐在院子里看书。左邻右舍的婶子们都逗他等卡卡长大了给我当儿媳妇吧。小卡卡每次都害羞的躲到妈妈的身后。而小小黑黑瘦瘦的脸上还两坨高原红，淘气惹祸和小孩打架猫嫌狗不理的那种，每回去外面玩回了家身上都是脏兮兮的，一身伤，被他妈妈拿着擀面杖追在屁股后面满院子打。全村儿都知道老罗家有个惹祸精，一说卡卡都是竖大拇哥，一说小小都叹气。

两个孩子上了学，不在一个班也没什么交集。卡卡是老师眼中的好学生，团结同学，年年都是学校第一三好学生，小小呢？经常逃课和小伙伴去地里玩，每次考试看他第几名就知道年级有多少人。

三年级的时候，李书记因为生活作风问题被挂牌子游了街，十岁的小卡卡不知道游街是什么意思，只知道以前和他家关系特别好的邻居现在对他冷嘲热讽，以前关系很好的同学也不和他玩儿了。从那以后小卡卡变得更加乖巧懂事，每天放学回家帮家里干活，只是变得沉默寡言起来。而小小因为家里穷自己也不喜欢读书就辍了学，帮家里种地干活。

后来初中毕业后，卡卡没有上高中，而是回家帮家里干活，把上学机会让给了年幼的弟弟。而小小家被平了反，原来小小家只是富农，爷爷参加过抗日，因为成分问题所以只是个文艺兵。小小有一个好哥们儿，因为小小家里是地主经常被小朋友欺负，又因为身体瘦弱和别人打架打不过，所以鲁尼经常替他出头。鲁尼的曾曾爷爷曾经考过武举，是个武举人，所以鲁尼从小就梦想成为一个武林高手，因为他长得胖墩墩的，大家都叫他小胖子。他喜欢替别人打抱不平，看见罗小小总被欺负就总替他出头，小小经常去河边捞鱼给两个人加餐，对了，因为他爹转业之前曾经参加过越南自卫反击战，是开坦克的，所以鲁尼又被大家伙儿起了个外号叫小坦克。

成年后卡卡因为上了几年学听说皇家马场（后面简称皇马）要开始招工考试了，就报名参加了，最后脱颖而出，进了皇马宣传队。而小小家自从平反之后日子好了不少，小小也一天天壮实起来，别看小小长得壮实，其实心细手巧，从小家庭困难总是想方设法的补贴家用，小时候逃课在河边和渔民学会了捞鱼，和老木匠也学了不少手艺活，是个踏实肯干的好孩子。听说皇马招工，他也参加了。小小文化课不行进不去，最后找了村长的小姨子的表哥的拜把子兄弟的关系，给村长送了只鸡，进了皇马。

这里介绍一下，板鸭村的皇马在十里八村是非常有名的，从古至今为国家饲养优良的战马，是国家表彰上过报纸的优秀集体。皇马隔壁还有一个马竞棉织厂，主要生产做床单被罩的棉布。马竞也不错，但是没有皇马那么有名，但是马竞的厂长是个心气儿高的，什么事儿都和皇马比，做什么都想压皇马一头。河边有一个学校叫巴塞罗那职业技术学院，该校为国家输送了许多技术人才，为革命做出了巨大的贡献经常被开会表扬，隐隐有赶超皇马的趋势，所以皇马巴萨两家经常掐架都想争第一。而马竞经常在里面浑水摸鱼，谁厉害一些就和对家合起伙干谁，墙头草，有时候还能捞一个年度优秀单位。


	2. Chapter 2

至于说两个主人公是怎么认识的呢?那是一个秋高气爽的黄昏，村头今天组织放电影，大家早早的搬着小板凳去村口占位置去了，小小帮厂长家修门框没有去，回来的时候迎面撞上了因为写大字报看电影晚了的卡卡，两个人一屁股坐在了地上，卡卡的小板凳把小小的脸砸青了，两个人站起来卡卡不好意思的说“对不起，你没事吧?我扶你去卫生队看看吧。”小小看着长得像仙女下凡似的卡卡，磕磕巴巴的说“不，不用了，我没事，你不用担心。”卡卡看看他，不好意思的点点头，拎起小板凳扭头往村头跑，跑了几步回头对小小喊“我叫李琦，是皇马宣传队的，你有什么需要可以来宣传队找我。”说完就跑了。留下小小杵在那里笑呵呵的浑身冒着傻气儿。

要说卡卡啊，也是咱们板鸭村儿有名的美人儿，多少小伙子天天有事没事扒在卡卡家墙头往里瞧，都被卡卡的老子举着扁担撵跑了。有一次卡卡在院子里头喂鸡，扭头看见自家墙头上骑着个人，吓的卡卡大声呼救，当时卡卡爹妈下地干活没在家，外村推小车来卖货的小伙子舍瓦听见了，扔下独轮车跑过来把歹徒从墙上拽下来一顿暴揍，把这个小流氓揍得在家躺了好几个月。从此卡卡和舍瓦结下了深厚的友谊，知道卡卡喜欢甜食，舍瓦经常过来给卡卡送过来奶糖、橘子汽水什么的，在舍瓦的大力投喂下，卡卡的腰是日渐模糊，后来舍瓦嫁了人卡卡还难过了好久。

第二天，小小割完马草，喂完马，跑到宣传队来看卡卡，进屋敲了门，非常幸运的，今天宣传队就卡卡在，卡卡正看报纸呢，看见小小进来放下报纸说“你来啦，快坐，脸好点了吗?对了，我还不知道你叫什么呢。”小小坐下来，双手搅紧，缩着肩膀不好意思的说“我叫罗七，你叫我小小就行，我是后面生产队饲养马匹的，没什么事就是过来看看你。”卡卡看着小小笑着说“我叫李琦，你叫我卡卡就行，你的脸怎么样了？好点了吗?”小小抬头摆手说“不疼了，不疼，什么事都没有了，不信你看……嘶！”小小指关节使劲揉青了的地方，就他那么揉，没受伤也疼。小小看着他迟疑的说“那……你在我这歇一会儿？他们都出去了，我一个待着也没什么意思。”小小点头同意，卡卡拿起报纸又开始看起来了，小小坐在那里东张西望，好像身上长了蛆，一刻不得闲，最后搬起板凳坐卡卡旁边问“上面……写的啥？”卡卡扭头看着他笑了笑说“上面写这几天召开的人民代表大会，毛主席讲话。”小小挠了挠后脑勺，“那……你给我念念呗，让我也学习学习毛主席思想。”卡卡说“行啊，这本来就是我们宣传队的工作，你这个同志能够积极主动的学习革命精神，思想觉悟很高啊。以后中午你要是有时间就来吧。”小小连忙点头，这一中午，小小就着卡卡清亮的声音，看了卡卡一中午。

就这样他每天中午都来宣传队看卡卡，卡卡的同事都知道生产队的小小喜欢卡卡，天天来宣传队听卡卡念报纸。小小没事儿还给卡卡送新挖出来的土豆地瓜，有一次还送了卡卡一块布，卡卡的同事们也沾了不少光，谁的桌椅坏了，小小都主动给人家修，大家对小小的印象都不错。

后来小小为了追卡卡，听邻居家的大包子杰拉德讲的白马王子的故事，偷了生产队小队长赛尔吉的小白马骑着去宣传部门口为卡卡唱情歌，宣传队队长内维尔以小小扰乱公共秩序，把小小骂了一顿，后来因为偷马被发现，在员工大会被点名批评，失去了本年度评劳模（金球奖）的评选资格，但是却意外俘获了卡卡的心！据说是因为看上小小手脚勤快，长得黝黑壮实能干活，而且唱歌也不错（???）按照赛尔吉的话说，天底下再也找不出第二个瞎了眼的人了。呵呵，我只想说，话不能说的太绝哦～报应来得快准狠哦～

就在卡卡和小小郎情妾意你侬我侬的时候，在巴萨技校毕业了的皮校长的孙子皮克，分配到皇马当会计。你问皇马一个国有企业那么好进?咳嗯，那个啥皮校长和村长关系不错，村长还是皮克的干爹（你懂的）。

皮克是一个有点中二的文艺青年，梦想是开着大解放去首都看看天安门，见见毛主席（这个是不能实现了）。一天晚上想家睡不着觉出来溜达，看到天上黑漆漆的连月亮也没有不禁大失所望，想想去了另一个屯的小法，和在学校上学的梅西，思念之情涌上心头，此时此刻他想赋诗一首，他饱含深情的吟道：“啊～”这时一声声马叫打断了他的朗诵，回头看见马窖里一个曼妙的身影蹲在马肚子下面，他走过去，故作潇洒的靠在柱子上“在下皮克，不知在下有什么可以帮助的吗?”金色的脑袋抬起来，瞪着他吼“瞎啊！没看见老子给马接生呢啊！还不过来帮忙搭把手！”一连串的怒吼把皮克吹的心都荡漾了。此时皮克心想“好，好泼辣的妞，不过我喜欢。”屁颠屁颠的跑过去帮忙，黎明时分，在这对组合拌嘴声中，母马终于产下了一个小马驹。看着可爱的小马驹，皮克给小马驹取了一个文艺的名字叫米兰。

从那以后皮克就对赛尔吉死缠烂打，又是写情书又是念诗的，有时候赛尔吉烦了，照着皮克的肚子就是猛锤两下，众人都是目瞪口呆，这，这不是赛尔吉的性格啊，居然没把皮克这小子腿打折，就锤了几拳?虽然就这几拳已经把皮克疼得倒在地上缩成虾米了。大家都说，感谢巴萨在河边离着远，不知道皇马的情况，把皮克这个傻小子给坑了。万幸巴萨不知道皇马的情况，可算是把赛尔吉这个性格泼辣，喜欢和人干架的老大难给推销出去了。所以众人看见皮克都拍他肩膀给他加油鼓劲，一致支持他把赛尔吉追到手。弄得皮克摸着后脑勺，脸红的低着头，不好意思的呵呵傻笑。对大家的支持非常感激。


	3. Chapter 3

时光飞逝，转眼又到了秋天收获的季节，生产队小小和宣传队的卡卡已经处了一年了，这一年小小处对象不忘工作，刻苦钻研养殖技术，认真实验马草的配料配比，使得这一年的皇马的马匹们个个膘肥体壮，小马驹们也健健康康的。领导视察非常满意，给皇马树了一个典型，还要小小去乡里汇报工作，把养马的经验向其他人传授出去，发扬刻苦肯干，为革命工作添砖加瓦的奉献精神。此外，小小还因为为大家修东西帮助他人被表扬上了大字报，成了村里的名人，大家都夸小小是个年轻有为的小伙子。不少媒婆都盯上了小小，想给小小说亲，卡卡一看，危机感顿生，不知道小小什么时候才能想自己爸妈提亲，整天魂不守舍的。

这天小小拉着卡卡来到他们经常约会的小河边，小小抱着卡卡亲了一口说“咱们两个结婚吧，明天我向你爸妈提亲。”卡卡高兴的点点头，眼中含泪，靠在小小的身上不说话。

第二天小小来到卡卡家，站在那里摸着后脑勺，紧张的不会说话了，卡卡走过去拉着小小对二老说“爸！妈！这是罗七，他今天来咱们家提亲。”卡卡爸妈吓一跳，心想怎么这么突然，卡卡说“爸！妈！罗七聪明能干，还被乡里表扬了，咱们家的猪圈鸡窝坏了都是罗七来修的，他人很善良，是个热心肠，为人踏实是个好人。”卡卡爸妈看着小小“那个罗七啊，你爸妈知道你来提亲这事儿吗？”小小紧张的说，“我爸妈认识卡卡，他们同意我们两个在一起，之前我家被打成地主现在平反了，我，我在皇马生产队养马，会做木匠活，会打鱼，有时候去小河边给卡卡捞鱼加餐，叔叔阿姨，我是真心喜欢李琦，想要和他过一辈子，希望你们成全。”卡卡爸妈看着小情侣两个并肩而立，一脸的郎情妾意，叹了口气说“行吧，订个日子，我们去拜访一下罗七的爸妈。”

卡卡和爸妈去小小家会亲家那天，小小想在家里杀公鸡招待客人，然而撵公鸡的时候公鸡飞房顶上去了，情急之下C罗用气儿枪把公鸡给打下来了，抓住之后发现公鸡没有了鸡冠子，转身去鸡窝一看，母鸡的鸡冠（母鸡有鸡冠，但是没有公鸡发达）也没了，回头问他爸，原来罗老爷子好喝酒，前几天趁着小小妈回娘家照顾生病了的小小姥姥，偷喝酒，没有下酒菜把鸡冠子割下来炒了一盘菜。小小心想怪不得这几天他从厂子回来看见家里的几只鸡都无精打采的。

李家老两口来了小小家，看着小小家一贫如洗也不富裕，杀了只鸡还没有鸡冠子，回家之后含泪对卡卡说不同意这桩婚事，怕卡卡受了苦。可是卡卡却是坚决要嫁给小小，对爸妈说，“我们还年轻，小小聪明能干，经常自己接点零活儿贴补家用，是一个过日子的人。我们两个可能刚开始是会难一点儿，但是谁家还没有个难处？我看上的是他的人，我相信我们以后日子会越过越好的。”老两口让卡卡再想想，可是卡卡心意已决，老两口也是挺看好小小的，就是家境有点……最后无奈老两口同意了婚事。

没多久两家商定好了婚期，李家老两口看小小家也有难处，就没要彩礼钱，只说好好对我们家卡卡，多存点钱你们好好过日子。小小和卡卡向厂长申请了住房，没多久婚房就批了下来，小两口儿开开心心的准备着自己的爱巢。小小拿着他爹攒了好几年的布票粮票，给卡卡做了件新衣裳，卡卡向在马竞棉织厂上班的托妞要了点棉布做了新的床单被罩，小小的好兄弟鲁尼他爸爸退伍后是村里面红白喜事掌勺的大厨，鲁尼直接拍胸口和小小保证，酒席他包了，结婚那天小小摸了点头油，骑着向邻居蒋大哥借的三轮车去卡卡家接卡卡。一群朋友跟在后面敲锣打鼓的，到了卡卡家门口，门口的鞭炮噼里啪啦的，被左邻右舍七大姑八大姨围得是水泄不通，古娣猫腰扒着窗户看到小小他们来了，干紧指挥托妞和赛尔吉拽紧了门儿，不给红包不开门！舍瓦把小小的一只鞋坐在了屁股底下，对卡卡说“这么轻松就让罗七那个傻小子娶到你真是便宜了他。小小来到门前大声喊媳妇儿！开门呐！我来接你了！”屋里的众人都哈哈大笑，古娣对着门外喊不给红包就不开门儿！皮克一听，赶紧大声回“你们不开门怎么塞红包？你们把门开个缝，我们好把红包塞进去！”于是托妞和赛尔吉打开小小的一个缝，让他们把红包塞进来，小小从下面塞进来几个红包，几个人弯腰一捡，门外的人一推，门就开了。

进来屋大家喊“新姑爷，吃点心喽。”小小坐下来吃了点心，看着坐床上漂漂亮亮的卡卡，抿嘴一笑把点心渣子喷了出来，把众人逗得前仰后合，吃了点心大家找鞋，翻箱倒柜怎么也没找到，马大猫看看他媳妇儿坐卡卡床边，一直没挪窝，指着舍瓦说肯定在他屁股底下呢，他在家一想把东西藏起来不让我看到就坐屁股底下。大家拉开舍瓦，鞋果然在那，小小给卡卡穿好鞋，跪下来给卡卡的爹妈敬茶，喊了爸妈，拿了开口钱，卡卡的妈妈拉着卡卡的手泪如雨下，卡卡也抱着妈妈不舍的哭着，卡卡的爸爸拍了拍儿子的肩膀说“以后好好对你公公婆婆，罗七是个好孩子，你们两个好好过日子。”敬完茶小小拉着卡卡走出门，一人一本毛主席语录，在毛主席的画像前照了张照片，小小对着画像说“毛主席同志，我是罗七，我把李琦同志娶回家了，我会好好对他的。”（参考葛优主演的电影《活着》）然后抱着卡卡坐上三轮车，三轮车上放了个凳子，车两边和把手缠了红纸，这就是婚车了。小小蹬着三轮，去了新房。门口已经摆了好几桌，鲁尼站门口看见他们来了，赶紧向院里喊，小小的爸妈站在院子里看见卡卡来了，笑着握住卡卡的手，罗七妈把自己的嫁妆，手上的金镯子给卡卡戴上，当时被红卫兵抄家，小小的爹把这个镯子藏到了树上的鸟窝里，其他藏起来的东西都被找到了，就这个留了下来。

这时候菜也开始上桌了，亲朋好友也陆陆续续开始进来了，古娣和雷东多两口子送了他们一个搪瓷的盆，马大猫和舍瓦夫妇送了一个暖水瓶，兰帕德和蒋特里送的是兰嫂子亲手绣的鸳鸯枕巾，大家落座之后，酒宴就开始了，喝了交杯酒，经过了调戏两个新人的咬苹果环节，两位新人开始敬酒，伴郎端着一排酒，跟在后面，小小拿着酒杯挨桌敬酒，卡卡拿着火柴给客人点烟。

终于酒足饭饱客人走了，新人入洞房了（拉灯部分以后可能会有番外，也可能不会有）


	4. Chapter 4

从此小小和卡卡过上了没羞没臊的生活。婚后小两口生活虽然清贫，但是温饱还是能够解决的。小小下班就去宣传队接卡卡回家，没事还会接一点木匠活，对卡卡那是像对眼珠子一样爱护。过年的时候虽然没有肉馅饺子吃，但还是会买一点降价处理的高温猪肉（高温猪肉就是身上有寄生虫的猪，经过高温处理虫子和虫卵已经杀死，但是吃的时候会有豆，也就是虫卵需要吐掉）。小小的同事sese表示两个人的日常简直让人没眼看。具体表现为每天卡卡来生产队找小小吃饭两个人你喂我一口，我喂你一口，中间还夹带着“卡卡你真温柔贤惠、卡卡你今天真美、卡卡你喂的饭真好吃。”等让人产生不适感的肉麻话。以及拉拉小手、摸摸狗（小小）头、揉揉肩这种叫旁人看着牙疼的互动。 

每次sese看得心头火起的时候就有一个不怕死的皮克凑上来找死。念个什么狗屁不通的破诗，什么我爱你，爱着你，就像老鼠爱大米。问我爱你有多深，月亮代表我的心。“傻逼皮克!你tm也知道你tm是个四害?啊？狗屁的月亮代表你的心，大白天的念这玩意儿你违不违心?啊!”每次看见皮克委委屈屈的眨巴着蓝眼睛说“sese不喜欢吗？这是我昨天晚上冥思苦想出来的，晚上睡不着我就想起你，你就是我灵感的源泉，你要是不喜欢，我再仔细想一想，写更好的给你。”每次都气得sese脑瓜仁子疼，有一次追着皮克打，把脚崴了，皮克一看sese坐在那不动，上去就把sese扛起来转圈圈，该死的傻逼还贼tm高，转得sese头晕目眩恶心想吐，转圈圈多了皮克一个脚下不稳，跪坐在地上把sese头磕破流血了。

坐在一起正互相喂饭的卡配罗傻傻的看着皮克抗麻袋一样扛着倒栽葱一脸血的sese大呼小号的往卫生队跑。sese……sese只能假装昏过去了，没办法，太丢人了。

皮克看着大夫给sese包扎的时候胡思乱想，sese要是失忆了不记得杰里了怎么办？sese要是被撞成了傻子怎么办？sese是因为我受的伤，哪怕他醒不过来了我也要娶他，照顾他一辈子。正在脑袋里自导自演为自己的痴情感动的稀里哗啦的皮克，没发现大夫走后sese偷偷睁开了眼睛。看见皮克突然走到床边赶紧闭上眼睛。只见皮克跪在床边，鬼哭狼嚎“sese你不能死啊!你死了我也不活啦!呜呜呜!你要是死了我们的孩子怎么办？米兰（还记得那匹小马驹吗？）不能没有妈妈啊!”拉莫斯睁开眼睛看见皮克正在那扇自己嘴巴子，一边扇还一边说“都是我的错，我该死。”额……宛如一个智障，不对，他就是一个智障!也不知道书是不是念狗肚子里去了，可能上学这么多年没怎么读书，就学演戏了。sese本来就又疼又晕的头，被皮克这么一闹，不仅头疼，耳朵也疼了。sese翻身，一巴掌招呼在皮克的脑袋上，“别tm号了，老子的头都要疼死了!”皮克惊喜的看着“醒”来的sese，“sese你醒来?呜呜呜sese你可算醒了，我刚刚还怕你醒来忘要嫁给我呢呜呜呜……”sese看着压在自己胸口上的狗熊，心里默念不生气，不生气，和一个神经病生气犯不上。指示皮克给自己倒了杯水。在皮克这位大少爷笨手笨脚的把水撒了一地、他自己一鞋、sese一身之后，成功的在sese自己坐起来之后把水喂进了sese的嘴里。喝了水的sese表示“我累了，你可以走了。”然后就自顾自躺了下来，皮克这个大傻狍子还咋咋忽忽的说“没关系，我不累，你睡你的，渴了叫我。”sese睁开眼睛，坐起来对皮克大吼一句“滚！”又背对着皮克翻身躺下了。皮克委委屈屈的站起来出去了。  
等sese舒舒服服的睡了一觉醒来，翻了个身准备下床，迎面一张熊脸差点和他撞上，“吓!皮克你怎么还没走呢？”半个身体都在床上的皮克揉了揉眼睛站起来，拿过床边的铝饭盒给sese，“刚刚你还没吃饭就进卫生队了，我怕你饿就给你带了一份。”sese打开盒饭，里面的饭菜还热乎着，抬头看皮克问他“都过了饭口了，你哪儿弄来的？”皮克挠了挠脸说“我从家里带的，毕竟你受伤是因为我，我不能让你饿着啊。”sese有点感动，不好意思的说“我要是吃了，你吃什么啊？皮克笑呵呵的说没事儿，我坐办公室没那么容易饿，挺一挺就过去了。”sese拿起筷子吃了几口，看着皮克傻兮兮的站在那里看着他，撇撇嘴，让皮克做他旁边。皮克坐在床边看着sese呼噜呼噜吃的贼香，傻乐得好像自己吃一样开心。

sese在卫生队躺了一下午，皮克陪了他一下午。因为皮克无故旷工还被领导骂了。sese觉得怪不好意思的，吃了皮克的午餐，还让皮克挨了骂，虽然皮克弄伤了他，但是皮克已经道歉了还把饭给他吃了，自己饿肚子。再让他挨骂就有点过意不去了，“以后对皮克好点吧，受伤的事儿就不套他麻袋了。”sese暗暗的想。于是从那以后皮克发现sese对自己的容忍度变高了，具体表现为自己为他念诗的时候sese不揍他而是对他翻白眼让他滚了。俗话说烈女怕缠郎，皮克觉得，他觉得自己要成功了!哈哈哈哈哈哈哈看来梅小西提的苦肉计果然有用!皮克已经开始给他们第一个孩子起名字了，emmm老大是小马驹米兰，那……老二叫萨沙好了＾０＾~以自己硬件设备三年两个不在话下。

至于为什么说是苦肉计呢？因为吧，皮克这个大少爷的办公室抽屉里有不少他妈妈给他拿的零食，糖果酸面包什么的，根本饿不着肚子。开心的皮克哼哼着小曲儿，熟练的往生产队走去。路上遇见了去生产队看表弟的宣传队的古娣。看见这位，皮克是汗毛竖起，他知道这位马德里小学校长夫人非常不喜欢巴萨技校的人。每次来会计办公室领工资粮票，这位看见自己都是一脸嫌弃，鼻子不是鼻子脸不是脸的。这回去看sese遇见这尊大佛，皮克心里是暗暗叫苦。只见这位村里一枝花一身衣服虽然只是普通的料子，但是胜在干净整齐，外套裤子有些泛白，一看就是经常清洗，干净利落的金色短发三七分柔顺服帖，脚下的布鞋也是干干净净鞋帮上没有一丝灰尘。每次和古娣遇着，古娣的身上都没有雪花膏头油膏之类的味道，从他身边经过永远都是一股淡淡的皂角清香，再加上这张永远扬着的漂亮精致脸蛋，一看就是一个特别自信且骄傲的人。难怪咱们年纪轻轻仪表堂堂，贵为人大代表的雷校长被迷的要死要活的，放弃了京城的锦绣前程和古娣结婚在这里落了户。古娣挎着一个篮子，看见皮克怂怂的样子冷哼了一声，点点头算是打了招呼，继续昂头挺胸往前走。皮克低着头，像小媳妇儿似的跟在后面不紧不慢的走。你要问皮克为什么怕他？说实话，这位脾气爆不说，嘴还特能怼人，要是以前皮克肯定怼回去，现在嘛……咱sese还没答应和他处对象，sese又极为听这位表哥的话，还是少惹为妙。

两个人一前一后来到生产队，这边上午的工作也完成的差不多了，时间也接近晌午，古娣提着篮子走到坐着休息的sese身后，拍了拍他，sese头也没回的挥手打掉古娣的手说“走开!老子累着呢，没空搭理你。”古娣一乐，说“一会儿的功夫都没有吗？”sese猛的一回头一看是古娣，马上站起来“表哥？你咋来了呢？我还以为是……”sese向古娣身后看去，没看见要找的人，撅了噘嘴，神情有点失落。“以为是谁啊？那个巴萨的皮克?那大傻狍子有什么好的?天天傻不拉几就知道念酸诗不说，还把你弄伤了，我跟你讲，你可别着了他的道，咱们sese长得这么好，咱们慢慢挑，晚点结婚又能怎么样呢？咱可不能为了结婚把自己对付出去。看看表哥烙的葱油饼，蒸的鱼给你带点儿吃。”说完把篮子放地上，拿出里面的饭盒。

经过的卡卡看见古娣和他打了个招呼，“呀！嫂子你来看赛尔吉啊？给他带什么好吃的了？”古娣打开饭盒给卡卡看“烙的葱油饼，蒸的鱼。你要不要尝尝？”卡卡笑着说“你这饼烙的真好，金黄金黄的。”刚说完凑近闻了一下鱼觉得鱼味腥得很，忙转身干呕。古娣帮卡卡拍了拍后背，问他怎么了，卡卡也不知道自己怎么了。突然就恶心干呕。作为过来人古娣告诉卡卡可能是怀孕了，让他去卫生队卡卡。卡卡一时有点反应不过来，整个人呆住了。这时候干完活的小小走过来，看见自家媳妇儿被围着就过去问怎么了，古娣把刚才的事说了，让小小带着卡卡去卫生队检查一下。小小被这个消息砸的也懵了，小两口面面相觑一脸懵逼。随后小小抱起卡卡就往卫生队跑，跑了老远还能听见他大喊“我要当爸爸了!哈哈哈哈哈哈哈!”古娣耸耸肩，表示第一次当爹都这样。过几个月就好了。

古娣走后，皮克才慢悠悠走过来，他刚刚为了避免尴尬跑去马棚看米兰去了，米兰现在已经是一匹漂亮的小马驹了，皮克和它玩得可开心了。看见sese自己一个人坐那里吃饭，皮克坐他旁边，“今天怎么就你一个人？小小和卡卡呢？”sese头也没抬的说“卡卡好像怀孕了，小小带着他去卫生队检查了。”皮克挠了挠脸说，“那个啥，你表哥走了?”sese不搭理他。皮克坐在那儿扭来扭去一时间不知道说什么。sese吃完饭，收拾好东西站起来准备工作了。皮克看sese要走，连忙站起来sese!虽然你比我大三岁但是我是真的喜欢你，想和你结婚的那种喜欢，你可不可以给我一个机会。“你们家里人不会同意的。”sese平淡的说。“他们同不同意无所谓，生活是我自己的，他们要是不同意我就绝食，一哭二闹三上吊。”sese回头看着皮克“绝食?然后偷摸在办公室里吃糖果面包?”皮克一惊，嘴上说“什么糖果面包？哪来的糖果面包？”sese扭头就走。皮克赶紧抱住sese求饶“sese!sese你别走啊！我这不是为了能追到你才出此下策嘛，你要是生气你就揍我吧，你不理我我害怕。”sese见挣脱不看，上去就照着皮克的肚子来了一拳。“怎么着?挨揍还上瘾了？你tm以后离我远点儿!我不想再看见你!”等皮克从地上爬起来，sese早就走远了。


	5. Chapter 5

所以……一切都结束了?你们也太小看皮克了。在皮克死缠烂打，寻死觅活，扰人清静最后差点被群殴后，众人血书请求sese收了这个祸害。并且表示，如果赛尔吉同志不收，众人将把皮克扔出板鸭村，不让他再踏足一步。希望sese三思，能还大家一个安宁祥和的生活环境。

最后sese在暴揍皮克一顿之后勉为其难的同意了。众人弹冠相庆，纷纷表示什么锅配什么盖，以毒攻毒，一下解决两个，此处应该有掌声。于是两人在众人的祝福下成为板鸭村新一届撒狗粮大户。喜欢八卦和搞怪的宣传队主任内维尔和他家的村委会播报员卡拉格卡大嗓新年联欢会上以两个人为素材演了个小品获得最受欢迎节目称号。

不过sese表示皮克哪都好，就是没事儿拉他进小树林让他腰酸背痛的很不好。虽然……虽然是挺舒服的，但是……影响第二天工作效率。

花开两朵，各表一枝。此时即将为人父母的卡配罗小两口也遇到了自己的麻烦。随着卡卡的肚子越来越大，卡卡渐渐的从一开始的开心变成了担忧，这个孩子如果长得像卡卡还好，如果像小小……一想到自己抱着一个黑黑的粗脖子高原红婴儿，卡卡就愁眉苦脸，听说多喝水孩子皮肤好白嫩，卡卡天天喝水喝到一打嗝水顶到嗓子眼，听说吃梨孩子皮肤暗沉粗糙，卡卡是一口梨都不吃，每天就是喝水嗑瓜子，或者吃苹果。对此小小不以为然“我儿子长得像我不是正常?不像才不正常，再说我长这样怎么了？长这样不是把你娶回来了？”卡卡随手抄起个东西就向小小扔，“罗七你个粗脖子小脑袋的扣耳勺!要不是我这个温柔美丽，聪明贤惠的傻子心好嫁给你，你以为现在能老婆孩子热炕头?”小小接住扔过来的茶杯盖“是是是，要不是我的卡卡人没心也美喜欢我，我现在还是光棍呢。我是撞大运了才娶到李琦同志这样德智体美劳全面发展的大美人。咱们卡卡这么好看，肯定能拯救咱们儿子的长相。”最近卡卡脾气越来越不好，让小小有点招架不住。

卡卡有一段时间想吃葡萄，但是板鸭村没有，小小的妈特意让隔着一座大山的亲戚纳尼送一纸篓来，纳尼是个死心眼的孩子，路上自行车骑链条坏了，纳尼这个傻小子扶着自行车翻过大山走到板鸭村，足足走了一晚上。走到小小家鞋都磨坏了，把纳尼他姑，也就是小小他妈心疼坏了，给他做了不少好吃的，让纳尼留家里住了两天，又给他拿了不少好吃的雇了辆驴车才让纳尼回家了。之前也是，纳尼去市里看望他堂叔，就向后妈要钱，后妈给他的钱只够坐火车去的，到了堂叔家堂叔招待了他两天，回家的时候他磨磨蹭蹭的不走堂叔也没多想，只以为是舍不得堂叔，要送他去火车站他死活不让，半夜他爸打电话给他堂叔家问纳尼怎么还没回家，堂叔一家慌了，说纳尼下午就走了，这下堂叔全家都起来一起找纳尼，最后在火车道上找到的纳尼。你们猜怎么着?纳尼没钱买火车票只好沿着火车道走回去。堂叔带着纳尼回了家里，问他怎么不坐火车回去，纳尼说没有钱，堂叔问他钱呢，纳尼才支支吾吾的说后妈没给够，钱只够来的。气得他堂叔直哆嗦，第二天带着纳尼坐火车回了家，进了家门就把纳尼后妈一顿臭骂，后妈做饭也不吃，非要坐在炕上就等着纳尼他爸下班回来说道说道。晚上纳尼他爸回来看见他哥在炕上坐着一愣，问“哥?你咋来了？”堂叔气哼哼的瞪着纳尼他爸说“我再不来纳尼就成没人要的小白菜了。”纳尼他爹坐下来说“哥你啥意思？我在没明白呢？”纳尼堂叔就把事情一五一十的说了，纳尼他爸一听，上去就给后妈一巴掌，后妈连忙躲，说自己没坐过火车也不知道火车票多少钱。最后纳尼他爸让纳尼和他堂叔拦了下来。那尼他爸把后妈一顿骂，也把纳尼一顿骂。卡卡听小小讲完之后也是觉得好笑，说来也是，纳尼这个死心眼的傻孩子没钱咋不和他堂叔说呢？后来纳尼他爸怕纳尼挨欺负，给他找了个厉害的媳妇。纳尼从此就安安心心的做起了妻管严。

在卡卡快要临盆的时候，小小获得全国劳动模范称号，当时卡卡正坐在院子里一边晒太阳一边给小小纳鞋底儿。隔壁蒋特里媳妇跑到院门口对着卡卡大喊！“李琦!李琦!了不得了，罗七出息了！”卡卡放下针线站起来“兰嫂子，你慢点说，俺家他咋的了？”兰帕德靠着大树喘匀了气说“你男人获得了全国劳动模范称号（金球奖），现在乡里来人了往皇马那边去呢。”卡卡一听，赶紧撒丫子往外跑。“哎哎！你慢着点儿，挺着大肚子呢，你慢点儿！”卡卡身形缓了缓，从千里走单骑变成了小碎步，紧倒腾两只脚一路向皇马赶去，到了皇马大门口，就看见门口停了几辆大解放，里三层外三层的全是人，院子里满地都是鞭炮纸屑，卡卡挤进院子里，就看到小小胸前戴着一多大红花，两坨红晕，就是黝黑的皮肤也遮不住。此刻小小正站在那接受乡领导的表彰，等和领导们照了相，小小看见了站在人群里的卡卡，几步跑过来站在卡卡面前，一句话不说就是看着卡卡嘿嘿嘿傻乐，卡卡帮小小拍掉身上的纸屑，问他“大喜的日子，给孩子起个名字吧。”小小想了想说“就叫罗小七吧。他有一个这么优秀的爹，应该向他爹学习，我的奖就是他的奖。当然了，能得奖也得感谢咱们贤内助李琦同志的支持。军功章有我一半，也有你一半，嘿嘿嘿。”卡卡撇了他一眼，“那不如叫迷你呢。”小小眼前一亮“好好好！小名就叫迷你，听着就有文化。”( ⚆ _ ⚆ )……卡卡看着这个正在摸他肚子和快要见面了的儿子说话的傻爸爸，叹了口气，有这样一个小男孩一样的爱人真是一个甜蜜的烦恼。孩子，妈对不起你，你名字是你爸决定的，以后长大了要怪就怪你爸吧。

转年卡卡的预产期要到了。听说孩子生下来先看到谁，长得就像谁，迷你出生的时候，卡卡为了稀释一下小小的遗传基因，把嫁到外地的舍瓦，校长媳妇古娣，还有在马竞棉织厂车间干活儿的托妞也被叫到医院来了，大包子杰拉德的媳妇欧文也去了，四个大美人围在小宝宝身边，看着刚出生的小宝贝儿，黑瘦黑瘦的包在被子里，和小小简直是一个模子刻出来的。抱给看看，无奈的表示老罗家基因太霸道了，他们也没有办法。

卡卡抱着自家儿子坐着喂奶，不发一言，后来古娣劝他说“没事儿，孩子长开了就好了，看看罗七的样子小家伙长大了也是身强力壮的好男儿！要不要和我家恩佐订个娃娃亲?”卡卡看着古娣疲惫的说“嫂子的好意我心领了，以后的事还是等孩子长大了看他们愿不愿意吧。”大家看卡卡也累了，也就识趣的告辞了。被挤在墙角面壁不让回头的小小总算有机会看看自己的老婆孩子了，看着媳妇奶孩子，嘴角都有咧到耳根子去了，想想以后老婆孩子热炕头的日子，对未来充满了期待。

正在小小陪卡卡在家坐月子的时候，sese发现自己怀孕了。

这几天sese明显感觉自己浑身无力爱犯困，食欲不振吃什么吐什么，本来以为自己是得了胃肠感冒，想起卡卡那天闻了鱼味儿就吐，赶紧叫皮克给他带条鱼回来吃。于是皮克央求他妈给他做了一道红烧鲤鱼作为午饭带到了单位。皮家二老是知道皮克和赛尔吉处对象的，二老是对赛尔吉不满意的，虽然两个人的性格合得来，（额……）但是门不当户不对不是良缘。但是也知道皮克那个倔脾气，于是打算等小法回来撮合他俩订成亲事，为了以防万一，二老对皮克严加看管，要求他按时上班，按时下班，下班休息哪也不许去。可惜千防万防没防住，两个人在二老知道之前早就私定终身了。

于是sese吃了一口鲤鱼果然吐得是昏天黑地，差点背过气去。对于这个意外两个人一时之间也不知道该怎么办才好了。sese回家告诉了家里人，于是第二天皮克就被赛尔吉的爸爸和两个亲哥把皮克堵屋里了。一顿单方面殴打之后表示，赶紧结婚，敢对sese始乱终弃就让公安以流氓罪把皮克抓起来。（79年颁布，97年废止。因为界定模糊当年好冤假错案因此丧命）

皮克想了想，让人带话给家里说要加班，晚上偷偷来到雷东多家，此时照顾两个孩子一天的古娣已经疲倦的睡着了，雷东多正躺床上看书。听见有敲窗户的声音放下了书。给听见声响不满的哼唧的古娣掖了掖被子，亲了亲古娣，披上衣服下床去看。看见外面的是皮克，纳闷儿的问皮克“大晚上的，你不回家来我家干什么？你不怕古娣打你？”


	6. Chapter 6

皮克苦笑着摇头说，“我不找古娣，我是来找你的。”雷东多更迷糊了，“找我?找我干什么？我又帮不上你的忙。”皮克赶紧陪笑，“能!现在就你能帮我了。表姐夫，我和赛尔吉要是成了，咱们两个就是连桥了。都是姑爷儿你帮帮忙吧，算我求你了。”说着眼泪汪汪都快给雷东多跪下了。

雷东多赶紧扶住皮克“我能帮你什么忙啊？我也是姑爷儿，还是个表姑爷儿，这赛家的事儿我也插不上嘴不是?”皮克连忙说，“我爸妈不同意我和sese在一起，现在sese有了，他家的意思是让我家赶紧上门商量一下结婚。如果不结婚就要让公安把我抓起来。你想想要是我被抓起来sese和孩子怎么办？这个孩子以后要是生下来还得叫你一声姨夫。sese是你看着长大的（嗯......冬菇的电灯泡），你也不希望sese以后不幸福吧？所以我求求你帮帮我，我和sese都会感谢你的。”雷东多想了想，说“我倒是想帮你，但是你要我怎么做?”皮克这时候脑筋飞转，对雷东多说“我想让你去我家提亲，帮我说服我爸妈。你是校长，还是人大代表，说话有分量。还有就是希望你能帮我说服古娣，他对我们巴萨有意见，但是我想请他看在sese的份儿上，帮我在sese家人面前说说好话。”雷东多有点儿同情皮克，对他说“你也知道，sese家里人除了sese他姑姑，也就是我丈母娘，一家人都是暴脾气。你……任重道远啊。”送走皮克，雷东多回屋关上门。看见古娣坐床上问他“人走了?”雷东多上床抱住古娣亲了亲说“怎么?吵醒你了?”古娣噘嘴说“你一下床，我摸旁边空了，我就醒了。你们两个聊什么了?”雷东多就大概说了说。古娣打了个哈欠，“算他有点脑子，还知道找外援，敢对sese始乱终弃看我不让他变成太监。”两个人躺下来，雷东多关了床头灯，抱着怀里的古娣问他“那你帮不帮皮克?”古娣在雷东多怀里蹭了蹭，找了个舒服的位置闭上眼睛说“我才不帮那个巴萨人呢，我只帮我的小表弟。”

第二天早上，古娣去舅舅家里看sese，看着sese坐在炕上无精打采的样子，古娣坐下来，问sese“感觉身体怎么样？还吐得厉害吗？”sese看着古娣委屈的点点头。然后又不好意思的低下头摸了摸自己的肚子。古娣叹了口气，“刚刚怀孕都这样，你好好休息，难受了就多吃点酸的。我问你，你怎么想的?”sese说，“能怎么想?我喜欢皮克，皮克也喜欢我，而且现在又有了孩子，就结婚呗。”古娣说“我可听说皮克家里不同意你们的事儿，皮克还有一个发小最近要回来了，他家里要给他和他发小撮合一起呢。”sese低着头不说话，古娣摸了摸sese的头发说“我是站在你这边的，晚上我带你回我家你，叫皮克过来，你们两个的事儿怎么解决你们自己看着办。”sese点点头不说话。因为sese家里觉得家丑不可外扬，所以对外说sese生病了在家休息，禁止sese出门，古娣好不容易说服他们让sese到他家住几天。晚上，古娣带着sese去他家见约好的皮克，皮克看见sese进屋，站起来跑过去抱住sese，“sese感觉怎么样？有没有难受?宝宝还好吗？好几天没见到我好想你。”sese回抱了一下皮克，推开他坐了下来。皮克跟丫鬟似的低眉顺眼的站在一旁。

古娣发话了“所以皮克你是怎么想的?”皮克这会儿正嘘寒问暖给sese捶肩呢，抬头“我?我能怎么想?sese要嫁给我，我乐还来不及呢，我能有什么想法。”雷东多点点头说“那咱们就想想怎么攻克皮克的爸妈。”皮克说“我有一个大胆的想法......到时候你们要陪我演一出戏。”

于是第二天，雷东多夫妇把鼻青脸肿的皮克绑起来，押回皮克家，古娣扬言要把搞大sese肚子的皮克送进监狱。皮家二老老泪纵横，把皮克好一顿暴揍，表示什么都好说，别把皮克送监狱去，于是古娣雷东多一个唱红脸，一个唱白脸，皮克抱着他妈妈大腿泪流满面表示非sese不娶，皮克二老赶紧表态择日拜访提亲。于是在皮克自导自演了一场闹剧把皮家二老唬的一愣一愣的之后，皮克总算要抱得美人归了。因为sese已经有了，所以两家表示越早越好，立刻结婚！

于是一个月后放假回家的梅西和小法得知皮克已经娇妻在怀即将要当爸爸了之后，被这突然的变故惊得灵魂出窍，差点过去。两人本来是埋怨皮克这么大的事儿不和他们说，实在不把他们当朋友。结果知道了皮克的漫漫追妻心酸历程之后哈哈大笑表示，看见你苦逼我们就开心了。皮克不屑的表示，“我现在是有家有室的人了，才不和你们连对象的没有的人一般见识。我打算这个算下来努力努力争取三年两胎，这叫更高！更快！更强！”梅西和小法对皮克时常精神错乱已经习惯了，对皮克的各种言论充耳不闻。刚刚说以后国家要计划生育了，赶紧多生几个这样的言论还好，之前更是说以后对外开放要去南方下海经商。去南方？捞鱼去吗？就皮克大少爷这样的还能打渔？

最后皮克告诉两个人等孩子出生让两个人当干爸两个人才放过他。同时，小法也不禁思考要不要接受厂长家儿子范佩西的追求......

1987年的尾巴，sese要生了，听着产房里传出来的怒吼和粗鄙之语，皮克急的上蹿下跳一刻不得闲，最后被皮校长一巴掌扇后脑勺上老实了。皮克看了一眼刚出生的皮萨沙，交给他爷爷奶奶就跑进产房里去了。满头大汗虚弱的sese看见傻兮兮眼泪汪汪的皮克，捞过皮克的胳膊上去就咬。皮克皱了皱眉疑惑的看着sese，色色指着皮克大喊“cnm的皮克！Lz再也不生了！老子要剁了你那二两肉！”还没说完就被皮克抱住狠狠的亲了上去，“不生了，咱们再也不生了，我再也不要sese受罪了。”sese惊讶的看着皮克，清了清嗓子说“也没有你说的那么邪乎。”皮克抓住sese的手“我在外面心脏病都要犯了，再来一次我就要疯了，我知道原来生孩子这么难受，你在产房里大喊大叫，我在外面心脏都要跳出来了。”皮克把sese背回病房，坐在床边看着睡着的sese和儿子，窗外不在什么时候下起了雪，屋里是温馨的一家三口，“真好。”皮克闭上眼睛前心想。

五年后，“sese，能不能别给萨沙穿小裙子了......男孩子要有阳刚之气啊。”“什么？”sese叉腰“你的意思是我没有阳刚之气了？”皮克刚要摇头辩解sese说“这是我家传统，你问问埃托，问问恩佐甚至，你问问古娣，谁小时候不是穿小裙子长大的？这件小裙子还是我管古娣要了好久恩佐穿过的小裙子呢。差点让他送给罗七家的迷你。”转身郑重的问萨沙“皮萨莎，我问你，你愿不愿意穿漂亮的小裙子？”小小的萨沙认真的点头，开心的拍巴掌大叫“漂亮的裙子！要！”皮克无力扶额流行了老父亲心酸的眼泪。

The End


End file.
